La tormenta
by FutureFox
Summary: When it rains it pours. And tonight it was really pouring. When a storm comes anything can happen.
1. Alan

The thunder crashed. Alan looked up from the book he was reading. Lighting struck. It seemed so close. He looked at his watch. 8:45 p.m. His sons would be getting home soon. He hoped they would beat the rain.

He read a few more words then gave up. He casually tossed the book aside. He stood. He walked over to the window as the lighting crashed again. It was such a powerful sight. Captivating.

He and his late wife had always enjoyed watching storms together. When Don had been a baby he held him in his lap on the porch and listen to rain patter on the roof. It always seemed to soothe him.

Charlie had been terrified of storms. Every time he heard thunder he screamed his head off. Alan always thought that for an infant his youngest had an incredible set of lungs. In fact he used to cry so much at the wind and the rain that storms had stopped being so enjoyable for the rest of the family.

Alan chuckled. Suddenly the rain came. It made the whole thing less tense and more peaceful.

He was beginning to get slightly worried about the boys. The weather looked really bad.

After a few more minutes of staring out the window he saw the headlights of Don's SUV pulling into the driveway.

Internally he sighed with releif. He tried to see through the rain that was rapidly falling against the window and waited to hear the door, but the sound never came.

He noticed that neither of them got out of the car. He wondered what they were fighting about. It was doubtful that he would find out though. They always kept things from him. Things that they felt he couldn't handle.

He hated it. They knew he hated it. They thought he didn't know when something was wrong with his children.

Finally they both got out of the car, just as another pair of headlights came roaring past. He heard three loud bangs.

Before he knew what was happening Don and Charlie were both on the ground.

Alan couldn't react as the window he was standing in front of shattered and the searing pain that ripped through his chest knocked him off of his feet.

TBC 

Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm back. I know that the prologue is short but I couldn't think of anyway to expand it, so there you have it. I guess this isn't really upbeat but I can't shake the need for angst! Forgive me. R&R please. Thanx buds.


	2. Donnie and Charlie

Don drove in silence as the sky darkened. He was trying to get back to the house before the inevitable rain began. He glanced at his brother's nervous face and grinned inwardly.

Charlie pushed himself as low as his seat would let him. Storms always made him so anxious. He wished Don would go faster. He just wanted to be safe in his own home with his family.

"Charlie?"

"What," Charlie yelped, surprised.

Don laughed, "it's all right buddy. It's just a storm."

Charlie frowned, ashamed that his brother could see his fears, "Don, don't talk to me like I'm still six years old. I've learned a lot about storms since then."

"That doesn't mean you're not afraid of them," Don argued.

"You know what, could you just stop taking until we get home, please?"

Don shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

After a couple of minutes of silence except for the noises of roaring and crashing outside Charlie had to speak again.

"Don, do you think we should call dad to tell him we're going to be late?"

"No, don't worry about it. We'll be there in two minutes anyway."

"Yeah, if I hadn't of lost track of time, we'd be home by now."

"Yeah, good thing I picked you up or you'd be in your office all by yourself and you'd really be freaking out."

Charlie stuttered in frustration, "I-I-I would not, O.K? I'd be fine. I could handle it."

Don knew he had wounded his little brother's pride, "you're right. I'm sorry."

Charlie was a bit surprised, "it's all right. I just don't want you to think that I couldn't--."

"I don't. I know, I'm just teasing you. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Yeah, and that's a really old habit."

Don stopped a fight dead in its tracks, "O.K. enough Charlie. I'm sorry, you're sorry. Let's just get to the house and destress."

"Fine. Good. Whatever." They both just dropped the whole thing.

Finally the house came into view. Charlie relaxed a little bit. _'Great, now all I have to do is make it inside.'_

Don parked the SUV in his brother's driveway but neither man made a move to get out.

"Look buddy, are we good?" The last thing Don needed was more tension with Charlie.

"Yes, we're good Don. I promise. I guess the storm is getting to me a little. I still stand by the fact that I handle them much better than I did."

"Well that's true. You're not running through the house screaming, "run for you life, run for your life!" Don chuckled at the memory of a very young Charlie panicking.

Charlie also had to laugh in embarrassment. He opened the door and Don followed.

The rain hit him hard. Huge fat drops matted his hair to his head. Before he could shut the door he heard the sound of a zooming car and turned.

Don noticed this too but more importantly noticed that the passenger window was rolled down and a silhouette had a gun in his hand pointing towards The Eppes property.

"Charlie, get down!" Don dove to the ground, praying his brother was safe. After three shots were fired the car was out of sight.

"Charlie! Charlie answer me right now!" The rain was blinding him.

Charlie looked up. He felt his body up and down, nothing. He wasn't hurt. He sighed heavily, shaking.

Don made his way over to his brother's side. He snatched him in his arms protectively.

"Charlie, are you hurt," fear gripped the older man.

"N-no. No I'm all right. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Don still had a death drip on Charlie.

"I'm sure. What about you? Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good buddy."

They were both calming down when Charlie noticed something that froze his heart.

"Don?"

Don noticed how white his brother's face had gotten, "what is it?"

Charlie pointed to the house, "the window, look at the window. It's broken. Why is it broken?"

Don turned to see the window. _'Oh God dad! I didn't even think.'_

Don hurdled towards the house, trying not to slip in the rain.He got to the door which, of course, was locked.

"Charlie, I need you keys now!" Don's words sprung him to life and he fumbled in his pockets for his keys and dashed towards his brother.

Don grabbed the keys out of Charlie's hands.

Charlie went around to the broken window and saw his father lying on the floor, unmoving.

"No! Dad!" Charlie somehow lifted himself through the shattered window.

He reached his dad and cringed at the bloody hole in his chest. "Don hurry!"

At that moment Don came through the door. He stared at the horrifying scene in front of him. He dashed towards his tiny broken family.

He removed his jacket and pressed against the bullet hole. He then took Charlie's hand and forced down on the jacket.

"Charlie, listen to me. Keep pressure on it. Just don't move. I have to call 911."

Charlie nodded, but never looked from his father. He looked so pained but his eyes were closed and Charlie was scared he would die beneath his hand.

TBC

Authors Note: Wow! You guys thanks so much for the reviews. I really was nervous about posting another story. Well I'm always nervous about posting stories and chapters. Anyway that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. R&R please. Thanx buds!


	3. hands and hearts

Charlie shivered roughly as paramedics loaded his father onto a stretcher. He knew that they were in a rush. He looked down at the spot where his father had fallen.

_'So much blood.'_ He looked away. The stretcher left the house. Charlie rushed after them but was caught by Don.

"Hey. Take it easy buddy." Don tightened his grip on Charlie's arms.

Charlie tried to wriggle free, "Don let me go! I want to go with him."

This genuinely surprised Don. Charlie's eyes were so pleading. Don worried that Charlie was barely holding on but he also knew that Charlie needed to be with Alan right now.

"Go with them, I'll follow you." Don released Charlie.

Charlie nodded gratefully but looked at his big brother with fear in his eyes.

"He's gonna be fine Charlie," Don was trying desperately to believe this but seeing his father like that. The wound was bad. Don always found so much strength in his father. He depended on him. He was terrified. He didn't dare show this to his little brother. If Don couldn't keep it together, how would Charlie?

Charlie nodded again then hopped in the ambulance.

Don got in the SUV and followed them; he needed to know who did this. The thunder was relentless. It only increased his anger. He cursed out loud. He picked up his cell phone.

"It's Don. Listen I need you to do something for me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don sat in the waiting room. He and Charlie had been there a half an hour already. Nobody would tell them anything!

Don looked over at Charlie, who was painfully gripping his left hand. Don regarded him with concern.

"Charlie, what is it buddy?" Don reached to take his brother's hand. Charlie tried to pull away but Don was too quick.

He turned Charlie's hand over to reveal a deep gash in his palm.

"Oh, Charlie! Why didn't you say anything?"

Charlie flinched in pain and blinked back tears. "I cut it on the glass when I climbed through the window."

Don sighed. "O.K. but why didn't you say anything?" Don was a little more forceful this time.

"Don, don't you think there's a far more urgent situation going on than my hand," said Charlie bitterly.

Don looked at the cold white floor. He didn't know how to comfort him. He didn't even know what to tell himself.

"Yeah buddy, you're right but, as much as I'd like to, there's nothing we can do for dad right now. You need to get checked out."

"It's not that bad Don, honestly. It's all right."

Don put a gentle had on his brother's shoulder. "Charlie please? Just do it for my sake. And dad, what's he going to say when he wakes up and I tell him you've bled to death?"

Charlie chuckled. Tears flowed freely now. His injured hand shook. Don wrapped his arms around Charlie. After a few moments they stood up and went to find a doctor to stitch up Charlie.

TBC

Authors Note: Um…yeah…I really hated the first hate the first part of this chapter. I don't know. I really wanted to get it finished and my muse decided to check out on me. It took me all weekend! Oh well there it is. Hopefully if I ask real nice my muse will come back. R&R please! Thanx buds!


	4. On My Own

Don stood in the doorway of the hospital room. Charlie sat on an exam table with a doctor putting stitches in his hand. Charlie just stood straight ahead. The night's events were finally sinking in.

"Don!" Don turned to see Megan walking towards him. She was followed closely by David and Colby.

Don turned back to Charlie, "I'll be right back, okay buddy?"

Charlie didn't respond. This concerned the older Eppes but he didn't have time to deal with it just then.

He went into the hall. Megan met him halfway.

"Don what happened? Are you guys all right?" Megan was sounded out of breath.

"Somebody shot him. I don't really know…it doesn't make any sense."

David and Colby exchanged glances but stayed quiet to follow Megan's lead.

"Slow down. Who shot who?" Don took a shaky breath to get himself in leader mode.

"Charlie and I got to the house and a car drives by and opens fire. Somehow one of the bullets hit my father."

Megan gaped. _'Alan Eppes has been shot? No! That doesn't make sense.'_

David and Colby were no less shocked. "You're father," breathed Megan.

Don swallowed, "yeah, my father."

David spoke up, "how is he?" Don

Don shook his head. "I don't know. They took him back about 45 minutes ago and we haven't heard anything yet."

They all nodded in sympathy. "Where's Charlie," asked Megan.

"Oh, uh," Don gestured to the room behind him, "he's getting checked out by the doctor."

"Why?" His team gave him a look. " He's all right. He just cut his hand. He'll be fine." _'Physically.'_ He added.

"Look," he continued, "I need to find out why someone would target my family and I need to find out now."

"Eppes?" A doctor came around the hall. Don looked back into Charlie's room. He hadn't heard. He took the doctor by the arm and led him far from his brother's earshot.

"Is he dead?" Don couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

"No, no. He's a very lucky man. We removed the bullet. The bullet nicked an artery but we were able to repair it."

Don visibly relaxed. "So he's okay?"

"For the most part. The shock was quite hard on him. His age didn't help. He's still unconscious. That worries us. You can see him if you'd like."

A voice came out of no where "what's going on?" Charlie stood a couple of feet behind them.

The doctor repeated what he'd just told Don. Charlie took it all in rather silently.

Don looked around to see Colby gesturing him.

"Charlie look I've got to go to the office." He gave his brother's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"But Don. It's late and stormy."

Don turned back towards Charlie, "I'll be fine and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Charlie began to boil, "don't you want to see him?"

"Of course I do but I also want fine who did this and make them pay."

"I understand that but tonight? Right this second you **have **to go?"

Don groaned, "Charlie--."

"Our father almost died tonight. We almost died tonight!"

"You think I don't know that? I'm leaving now to make sure it doesn't happen to him again. Or you. Just stay here with him all right? I just—I have to go."

Don waved off any further objections his little brother might have had to throw at him.

Before Charlie could get another word in, and he had plenty of them, Don was gone.

Charlie couldn't believe what just happened. It would be ironic and somewhat amusing had the situation been less critical. Don had freaked. Don was running. Don didn't want to deal with this. Much the way Charlie didn't want to deal with his mother.

At the moment Charlie felt the anger and hurt that his family felt for him not too long ago.

Suddenly Charlie felt the familial responsibility fall on him. It was a burden that Alan and Don had shared but Charlie had never experienced.

His dad was injured. His brother was gone. He was on his own.

TBC

Author's Note: Again, with the muse, sorry. Just bear with me here people. I did have to add more to it. It was way too short. I know that they both probably seem a little OOC right now but I just thought it would be interesting to see Don freak and Charlie be a little more grounded. Role reversal. Anyway, R&R please. Thanx buds!


	5. Offices and Hospitals

Charlie anxiously walked towards his father's room. He had to keep telling himself that his dad would pull through. He began thinking of the probability of a man Alan's age dying of a gunshot wound.

_'No!'_ He commanded himself. He couldn't get lost in his numbers, not tonight, not again, and not with his father.

Don wasn't there and he couldn't have his father wake up alone. He needed to be there.

He walked in the room and saw his father resting peacefully. He looked at rest. Charlie hoped there wasn't any pain. He sat down in a chair and scooted it next to his father's bedside.

He placed his uninjured hand over Alan's. He hesitated for a moment before clutching it tightly.

He didn't really know what to say. Maybe he didn't need to say anything. He just watched the gentle rise and fall of the older man's chest as it synched up with the still, steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Charlie's mind wondered back to his mother. He had never been there for her. He was ashamed of that every day. He wondered if Don had ever done this. Just sat with her, words unneeded.

He squeezed tighter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don pinched his nose and mentally tried to wake himself up. He had been discussing with his team all he could remember about the vehicle and its mystery drivers.

David and Colby were out searching the city. Megan watched Don from afar.

She felt so much pity for him. She went to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

He closed up and pulled away. He stood up.

"Do Colby and David have anything yet?"

She nodded regretfully. "No not yet. We probably shouldn't expect to find anything tonight anyway. Especially with this weather."

She walked over to the window. "This storm just isn't letting up."

He joined her, "I can't remember the last time I just watched a storm. My parents and I loved them."

She smiled, "and Charlie?"

"Completely terrified." Megan couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Don smiled too, "yeah I know. Kind of put a damper on the family tradition. But what else is new?"

Megan threw him a stern look, "Don you don't mean that."

Don immediately felt bad. "You're right. I don't. I'm just frustrated."

She looked confused, "at Charlie?"

Don sighed, "no not at Charlie. At me. I shouldn't have left him there alone. I should be there. But I almost lost my father tonight. I still could. That scares me."

He laughed, "isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard? Here I am an FBI agent and I'm scared of not having any parents."

"It's anything but stupid Don. It hasn't even been that long since you lost your mother. Your father has been a great in your life. To lose him especially like this, it would break anyone."

Don stared at the lighting as it lit his face with soft purple. "Dad," he whispered.

Just then David came panting in the room, "Don."

Don and Megan turned.

"We got them."

TBC

Authors Note: Yeah I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next two will be longer. I can't believe I'm getting this many reviews! You guys are awesome. R&R please. Thanx buds!

**_Synbou-_** you're totally right about the protection thing. I didn't even think of that. "Slaps herself" Sorry, stupidity on my part. I hope you can forgive me.


	6. Reunited or separated?

Don watched on a small monitor as Colby interrogated two men. One looked about 18 years old. He had short spiky brown hair. He fiddled with his fingers.

The other man looked much older. His hair was jet black with a hint of gray shining through. He didn't seem nervous at all. That fueled Don's rage.

Colby was exasperated. He was getting nowhere with these two.

He took a deep breath. "Look do either of you two even know why you're here?"

The young man looked at the table. The older one just grinned. He raised his hand. "I do. 'Cause we shot someone."

Outside the room Don pounded the desk. He made an attempt to enter the room but David held him back.

Wordlessly Don sat back down.

Colby repressed his own rage inside. "Well would you mind telling me why an innocent man deserved to be shot."

The older man's smile instantly faded, "_man! _What are you talking about? We shot a girl."

Colby looked confused, you were at this address tonight weren't you?"

He showed the men the Eppes address.

They both nodded in unison.

"Then you shot a man. Through the window. Alan Eppes."

The younger man covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh, no, no, no, no, please!"

The older man blinked and turned to the younger man, "Joey you said this was your girls house!"

Joey stifled, "We must have turned down the wrong street. The rain- I couldn't see the street signs. I thought it was her."

Colby could not believe this was happening. This was a mistake?

"So let me get this straight, you two went out in your car," he pointed to the older man, "to kill your girlfriend," he pointed to the young man, "somehow got confused over the street signs and ended up almost killing an entire family!"

Don was sitting at his desk, his head buried in his hands. He was so tired. He glanced at the phone. _'I need to call Charlie. Correction, I need to go to the hospital.'_

He heard a door close. He looked over to see Colby speaking to David and Megan. They looked furious. The three of them simultaneously looked at their leader.

Colby stepped up and walked over to him. He explained the situation.

"What you're saying is this had nothing to do with us. That these two punks were out looking to kill some girl and we got caught in the crossfire."

"In a nutshell, yes. Don I am so sorry." Colby looked truly sympathetic.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Why did he want to kill his girlfriend?"

Colby shrugged, "the usual. He found her screwing around with another man. He said she was his and no one else's. I guess he couldn't have loved her that much."

Don looked up, "why do you say that?"

"Well he didn't even know her address."

Don rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah. Look could you guys finish up here I need to get back."

"Yes you do," said Megan joining them. She smiled at Don.

"Thanks you guys. I'll keep you posted."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie jumped at the crackling thunder. He realized that he had dozed off.

He looked over at his unconscious father who hadn't stirred. He glanced at his watch. 3:45 a.m.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He wondered if he should try and call Don. He decided against it. He was so angry with him.

He held Alan's hand again.

"Dad. It's me. I just want you to know that I'm here. I can't believe that this happened to you. Why? What were you doing? How could you let something like this happen?"

Charlie's voice shook with rage. He began to understand where some of his father's worry came from.

He continued, "you can't do this. I hope you're listening to me. You hold the three of us together. Without you Don and I will fall apart. But you already know that. You have to."

Charlie stared at Alan's face. It remained deathly still. Somehow he'd hoped that hearing his son's voice would get through to him. Wherever he was.

He felt a slight twinge of pressure on his hand and his head snapped up.

"Dad?"

Before he could hope for a reply a loud whining beep struck his eardrums.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was walking quickly through the hospital hallway. He was drenched. The rain had pounded on him. He shivered in the air-conditioned building.

Finally he saw his brother. He smiled but was nervous. He had no idea what to say. He knew he had no excuse for taking off earlier. All thoughts melted as he noticed Charlie was sobbing quietly in the waiting room chair.

Don's stomach dropped like an anvil. He went over to stand right in front of Charlie.

Charlie felt a presence. He dried his eyes as best he could before looking up. He was rather surprised that it was Don.

"Charlie what--." Don was interrupted as his younger brother pulled himself into Don's arms and cried heavily.

Don squeezed back, confused and terrified. _'Please no.'_

TBC

Author's Note: There see longer. I've got kind of bad news. I'm going to be out of town this weekend so I won't be able to update until Sunday night. Sorry. I thought this was a good place to leave off until then. Anyway R&R please. Thanx buds!

BTW- I'm sorry I forgot who brought this up but the line was supposed to be, "great influence" sorry for the confusion.


	7. Why Do We Fight?

Don stood there, mind racing. He continued to rub Charlie's back but his eyes were roaming around trying to get some information.

Could his father really have slipped away from him? What was worse he hadn't been there when it happened.

Tremors wracked the younger man. Don couldn't wait anymore.

"Charlie what happened?" Charlie didn't answer. "Charlie talk to me."

Charlie closed his eyes and tried to block Don out. Don wasn't going to let Charlie shut down on him. Not after he had been the strong one tonight.

"Charlie!" He pulled Charlie away from him and held him at arms length, looking right in his eyes.

"Please, just tell me. Did he… I mean he's not gone is he?" Don choked on the words.

Charlie rubbed his eyes dry. "No."

Don's body visibly relaxed. "Well then what is it?"

Charlie hesitated but resolved to go on. "The machine, you know the heart monitor it malfunctioned and it flatlined. But it was just the machine. That's what the doctor said. I thought that he was dead Don. And right before I thought he was waking up."

Charlie's vision blurred again.

Don listened sympathetically. He remembered the moment when he knew his mom had slipped away forever. It did nothing to ease his guilt.

"When did this happen?"

Charlie looked down, "about 20 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call me?"

Charlie looked at Don his anger refueled, "honestly I really didn't think that you would have come. You kind of made it clear earlier that you had more important things to worry about."

His words stung Don. They made him want to hit him. He fought to keep his emotions under control.

"You know perfectly well that's not what I was saying! So don't lay a guilt trip on me Charlie!"

Charlie wasn't backing down, "well you could have fooled me the way you tore out of here."

Don's temperature rose, "I'm warning you Charlie, shut up."

"No! How could you just leave us here? What is the matter with you?"

Don scoffed, "Me? ME? You are the biggest hypocrite. I left for a couple of hours and for a good reason. You left mom hanging for months."

"Don't bring up mom! Not here and not tonight."

"I'm not the one who wanted to start an argument here, little brother."

Charlie threw his hands up in the air, "You are unbelievable! You're just upset that for once you screwed up and you can't blame it on me. Because lets face it when something goes wrong it must be my fault. But let me ask you something, what would I have told dad if he had woken up and found you gone?"

Don knew Charlie was right but hearing it from him made him not care, "I don't know Charlie maybe one of the hundreds of excuses I had to make for you with mom!"

Charlie was fuming now, "I told you not to bring her up. She has nothing to do with this!"

Don was beginning to feel guilty, "Charlie--."

But Charlie was on a roll now all of his past resentments were pouring out of him. "And another thing you can't keep throwing that in my face every time we fight. It's not fair."

"No, the way you behaved was not fair. You abandoned her, while she was dying. You ran away from her."

"Oh come on. By the time she was sick and you came back we hadn't seen eachother in how long? Face it, you've been running away from this family since the day I was born!"

Out of nowhere Don's fist collided with Charlie's face. Charlie stumbled back. His nose was bleeding.

Don stood there, shocked at what he just did. He tried to move towards the younger man but Charlie backed away.

"Charlie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean--."

Charlie looked at him with what he felt was confirmed grief, "see what I mean? You really do hate me."

With that he took off down the hall.

Don's first instinct was to follow him but he decided that they both needed some space.

He sat down in the seat his brother had recently occupied. He stared at the hand that had punched his brother. It was sore. He couldn't believe the force he'd put behind it. More than that he couldn't believe how badly he wanted to do it.

Just to make his brother's poison hurtful words stop. He knew that to a certain extent they were all true but Charlie had blown them out of proportion.

Defeated he hung his head. "Dad please come back to us. We won't survive without you."

Don was speaking about his fragile relationship with Charlie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's initial plan was to go out side until he reached the doors and remembered that the perfect storm was going on out there.

He leaned against the wall by the door then let himself slide to the floor. His nose was still bleeding and throbbing.

His eyes flooded with tears. He told himself that it was because of the pain in his nose but he knew it was more than that.

He should have just kept his mouth shut. He knew that. He knew it when he was saying those things but he was just so angry.

How could Don have hit him? Sure the things Charlie had said were hurtful but that didn't mean that they weren't true. He knew how badly Don wanted him to be normal when they were kids. He just wanted an ordinary family with ordinary problems. But they weren't ordinary people.

Why did it seem like every time he felt like he and Don's relationship was finding its way to solid ground something threw them off track?

Charlie was tired he wanted to sleep. _'Why do things have to happen to our family? Why do we always have to fight?'_

The stress was overwhelming. He felt that nothing would ever be right again.

He loved his brother, he had always idolized him that was no secret and with that Don held the ability to hurt him like no one else. He hated that.

_'Come on dad. Wake up.' _He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He wanted to yell at Don some more but he was smart enough to know that it wouldn't end well.

Instead he stood up, went through the doors and raced out into the stormy night. Just to spite his brother.

TBC

Authors Note: I'm back. I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. I'll try to write ch. 8 tonight. Wow! This just poured out of me. I didn't intend to make them fight this bad, but I couldn't stop writing. Rush! BTW did anybody catch that "Ordinary People" line. Get it? Anyone? No? Just me? Stupid? All righty then. R&R please. Thanx buds!


	8. Out in the Pouring Rain

Don slowly walked into his father's room. Looking at the unconscious man, he felt ashamed. He slumped down into the chair that Charlie had occupied earlier.

He rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed but couldn't bring himself to look at Alan's face. He just stared at his hands.

"I have a confession to make. I left you. Earlier, I just got scared I guess. I really don't want to admit this but I don't even know if you can hear me. Charlie's mad at me. I don't blame him. We fought. I know you hate that and I'm sorry. I haven't done a thing right tonight. But Charlie, well you'd be proud of him."

Don wondered where his brother had run off to.

"You can't do this now, okay? Everyone thinks I'm so strong and I try to be but I don't know what I'm doing right now except for making a bad situation worse."

Don rested a hand on his father's. He looked at Alan's face and gasped when he saw two eyes staring back at him.

"Dad? Can you hear me?"

Alan softly chuckled, "of course I can hear you."

Don's joy turned to embarrassment, "well how much did you hear?"

"Something about making a bad situation worse."

"Yeah, I was just rambling."

For the first time Alan looked around, "what happened? I heard gunshots. I saw you and Charlie--. Oh, God are you all right? Where's Charlie? Is he okay?"

Don calmly reassured his dad, "I'm fine. Charlie's fine, and now you're fine."

Alan relaxed, "good, where is Charlie?"

Don didn't answer right away. He stood up, "uh, I'm going to go find him but I'm gonna get a doctor in here first. Just…"

Don hesitated at the door.

"Like you said I'm fine now." Don nodded and headed off to find Charlie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was circling the hospital from the outside. He tuned out the thunder and the wind. He let the rain hit him and made no reaction.

He walked angrily and forcefully. He was soaked and shivering. He wanted to go back inside but refused to give Don that satisfaction. He refused to prove his brother right. Prove that he was a coward. He sneezed.

_'This is stupid. I should really go back inside.'_ Charlie reasoned but the anger still lingered and wouldn't allow him to be rational.

_'Think of your father. I can't!' _Charlie scoffed at himself. "And here I thought I was being the strong one."

He stopped walking. He ran his hands through his soaked dark hair. The icy rain was at least somewhat soothing his nose.

He heard a familiar tone and reached into his pocket for his phone.

Don.

His immediate reaction was to just ignore it but then he thought it could be about their father, so reluctantly he picked up.

"What?"

"Charlie where are you? I've been looking all over for you."

"Did something change with dad?"

Don noted the fact that Charlie had ignored his question but had more important things to deal with right now than a fight with his brother.

"Yeah," Don couldn't keep the smile out of his voice, "he's awake."

Thunder clapped. It was getting close. "Don I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said dad's awake!"

Charlie wasn't sure he had heard him right. "Awake? You're saying that he's all right?"

Don's smile broadened, "that's exactly what I'm saying. Come back. He wants to see you."

Charlie's eyes welled up in utter joy. He didn't know how to really express it.

"I'm coming right now. Tell him I'm coming, all right?"

"Of course I will. Just hurry."

"Okay," Charlie was about to hang up when he heard Don's voice again.

"And Charlie?" Charlie put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah Don?"

Don paused, "we need to talk later. This isn't going to go away."

Charlie didn't answer. He knew Don was right. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation but at the moment he just wanted to see his dad. Without answering Don he hung up and started sprinting back inside.

TBC

Author's Note: Well that was kind of short and not a lot happened but I pretty much scribbled this out in a half an hour. I hope you still enjoyed it though. R&R please. Thanx buds!


	9. Why Are You Wet?

Charlie shivered as soon as he reentered the hospital. He didn't slow down until he saw his brother in the hallway.

Don sighed when he saw Charlie. As the younger man got closer Don noticed something odd. Charlie was wet.

Charlie stopped a few feet away from Don. He tried to catch his breath for a minute.

"Don." He struggled for oxygen.

Don looked Charlie up and down. "You're drenched. What happened?"

"I was outside," he said simply.

Don was shocked, "you went outside? In the storm? By yourself? You were out there the whole time?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. There it was again. "Yes Don. I was outside."

Don still wasn't quite grasping this, "why were you outside?"

"Don please! Tell me about dad," Charlie pleaded.

Don put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Charlie tensed up but didn't pull away.

"All right, all right. He's in here." Don led him into his dad's hospital room.

Both Alan and Charlie's faces lit up when they saw eachother. Charlie made a few steps inside but stopped when he noticed Don wasn't following him. He turned to face his brother.

"Don aren't you coming in?"

Don backed up a little. "You need to talk to him alone. I'll be back."

Charlie looked uncertain. Don knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry buddy. I'm just going to talk to the doctor."

Charlie still didn't look away. Don felt frustration resurface but fought it back down for their father's sake.

"Charlie, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie met Don's determined eyes and nodded. Don left his father and brother alone. Charlie turned back towards his father. Eventually he found his way to a chair.

Alan looked at his son with a million different emotions and questions going through his mind.

Relief that his youngest was safe. Confusion over why he was wet. Wondering what had gone on between Charlie and Don. Mostly had Charlie been gone the whole time Alan had been unconscious.

Alan reached up and touched Charlie's face. Charlie didn't want to cry again.

"Dad," Charlie's throat hurt to utter that one syllable word.

"Oh Charlie, it's all right." Alan felt pity for the boy.

Charlie found his voice again. "Dad. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought--."

Alan interrupted, "why are you wet? Where have you been?"

"I'm wet because I was outside in the storm," Charlie noticed his dad's surprised eyes, "yeah I know me in the rain. Anyway I was outside because I fought with Don. I fought with Don because I was here and he left."

This wasn't what Alan was expecting to hear. "Charlie hold on. Don took off?"

Charlie knew he was going to get it now. He hadn't meant to rat out his brother.

"Well yes. But it was only to find the people who did this. Then he came right back. I just took it the wrong way."

Alan nodded, not quite believing his son, "but you stayed?"

Charlie nodded, "right here the whole time."

Alan was touched. That was two surprises within the course of a minute. "Thank you Charlie."

"I know you probably thought that I wouldn't be here. I don't blame you. I know how disappointed you were when mom was sick. I told myself tonight that I wouldn't do that again. Not to you, you forgave me for running once I don't expect that again."

"Charlie listen to me. I wasn't disappointed. I was confused and hurt but I still loved you. Your mother understood so I had to try. I'm glad you were here tonight. But even if you had run away tonight I would've forgiven you. No matter what you do I'll forgive you."

Alan put force behind his words. He desperately wanted his son to know how much he loved him.

Charlie didn't no what to say. He leaned over and the two men embraced tightly.

"I love you Charlie."

They pulled back. Alan laughed.

"What's so funny," Charlie wanted to know.

"You're soaked."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don watched them from the hall. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was glad when it seemed that they were okay.

That was more than he could say for him. He didn't even know how to begin to apologize and he knew that he owed apologies. To both his dad and Charlie.

As he looked in on his family he couldn't help but feel a little excluded. He wanted to join them and forget about the nightmare they had all suffered through that night.

He wouldn't though. He wouldn't ruin their moment. Instead he sat back down in the waiting room chair and leaned his head against the wall.

Listening to the sounds of occasional thunder his eyes closed and soon he drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

TBC

Author's Note: Well I think I'm almost done. I hope that chapter was longer. I'm always looking for ways to expand them. Oh well. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Parts of it felt a little too sweet but…I don't know. Can you guys tell I have low self-esteem? Anyway R&R please. Thanx buds!


	10. Chutes and Ladders

The next thing that Don was aware of was being shaken awake. Without opening his eyes he tried to swat away whoever it was. The hand was relentless and really annoying.

This time Don swung hard enough to hear a loud smacking noise and a pained, "Ow!"

Don opened his finally opened his eyes to see Charlie once again holding his nose. _'Great, instead of apologizing to him I hit him again.'_

Don jumped to his feet. "God. Charlie I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Don could not believe he did that.

Don was surprised when Charlie looked back at him laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Are you okay?"

Charlie tried to control his laughter, "I'm fine. Jeez I think you slap better then you punch."

Now it was Don's turn to laugh. This brief playfulness lasted only a few seconds. Then they were both thrown into awkward silence.

Don broke it, "so how long was I out?"

Charlie shrugged, "it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I know you're tired and I wouldn't have woken you up but dad wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Good. I'll just go uh…" He motioned to his dad's room.

"Wait Charlie what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably what you were just doing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan brightened when he saw his oldest come into the room.

"Hey Donnie."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Don stood over the older man.

"I want to talk about how you are. Charlie told me that you left earlier."

_'Thanks a lot Charlie.' _Don stared at his feet. He wasn't good with apologies. Apologies meant he had to swallow his pride.

"Look I did leave but it was only because--."

Alan interrupted, "Donnie don't lie to me. I'm not angry. I just want to know why you really left. I want you to be able to talk to me."

Don felt his wall crumbling. It would be so easy to just give in and receive comfort from his father.

"What do you want me to say. I'm here aren't I? So why do you want to talk about it?"

"Because it upset you."

"Of course it upset me. You almost died! We found you bleeding to death on the floor! Do you know how that felt?"

Wall down. Don just let the emotions pour from him and it felt good.

Alan stared at Don for a long time. He felt for Don. What had happened to him was exactly what Alan was always afraid would happen to Don.

In his "fit" Don had moved to the farthest corner of the room, away from Alan.

Alan motioned for him, "Donnie come sit down."

Don did as he was told. He sat down next to his father and Alan took his hand.

"I want you to listen to me. I may not have gone through exactly what you went through tonight but I have lost. And I've been afraid to lose. I've been afraid of losing you and your brother. I don't know what I would do if I had been in your position tonight."

Don scoffed, "well, trust me whatever you would've done it would've been better than me."

"Why do you say that? Just because you left? You needed time. Everyone needs time once in a while."

Don squeezed his eyes shut. He hung his head and started shaking.

"I'm sorry dad. I am so sorry. I should've been stronger. You guys need me to be stronger."

"I also need you to be happy. Being strong doesn't mean you have to feel nothing."

Don let his eyes fill up and didn't try to stop it. "I know that I just…can you forgive me?"

Alan smiled, thinking of Don as the small boy who broke the window with a baseball. "Of course I can."

Don felt relief. He took comfort in the fact that his dad hadn't turned on him.

He still had no idea what he was going to say to Charlie. It wasn't just that they had fought Don _hit _him. How could he apologize for that?

He decided not to mention the punch to his dad. He just needed to focus on recovering.

"So," Alan started, "is that why you fought with you brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well are going to apologize?"

Don rolled his eyes, "yes sir."

They both chuckled.

"You two can't get along for one week straight can you?"

What bothered Don about this statement was that it was true.

"I guess not. You know Charlie and I are like chutes and ladders."

Alan stared at his son in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"Chutes and Ladders, you know the board game."

"Donnie are you sure you're feeling all right because we seem to be mixing signals here."

"What I mean is," he tried to figure out the best way to explain, "okay Charlie and I are those little cardboard cut out figures on Chutes and Ladders and everytime we go up a little ladder something happens to screw it up and we end up going down a huge ladder."

Alan nodded in understanding, "well the important thing is you're both trying. You are making progress trust me."

"It doesn't really feel like it."

"I know but you are. These past couple of years have been good for you guys."

"Yeah well, tonight certainly wasn't."

They sat there enjoying eachother's company for a few minutes before Alan grinned.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"It's just kind of funny. Here I am lying in a hospital bed, coming out of a gunshot wound to the chest and I've spent the last hour making you guys feel better."

Don groaned, "I know. I'm sorry."

"No it's all right. I guess it's all part of the fatherly duties."

Don relaxed in his chair, still thinking about what to say to Charlie. He knew he had to talk to him and the longer he waited the worse it was going to get. Don caused a wound and now he was leaving it to fester. He needed to heal it. Don made a move to get up.

"You should get some rest." But looking down he saw that his father was already asleep.

"I guess you're way ahead of me pop."

He rested a gentle hand on Alan's briefly then left him to sleep.

TBC

Author's Note: Whoo! That was long for me anyway. Don't worry I'm not quite done yet. There will probably only be one more chapter in this story. I've got a couple of possible ideas for another story, that is if you guys think I should write more. (Makes puppy dog eyes) Anyway R&R please. Thanx buds!


	11. Brotherly Love

Don reentered the hallway to look for Charlie. He sighed when he saw his baby brother asleep in the tiny cold chair. Charlie had his knees pulled all the way up to his chin. They were pressed tightly against his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around himself. He looked like he was freezing. He probably was.

Don walked over and sat in the chair next to him. He felt Charlie's shirt. It was still damp but it was drying at least.

Charlie's face was paled.

_'He's probably going to get pneumonia from being out in that rain. For a genius he doesn't think that much.'_

He gently brushed his brother's soft curls aside.

Charlie looked so peaceful. Don didn't want to disturb that. As a child Charlie had been so innocent.

Don loved and hated him for that. So in a way it pained him to see the prodigy grow up and lose some of that, especially since he had started helping Don on cases.

Don felt guilty every time he exposed Charlie to the evils of the world. But guilt was an emotion and Don had been trained to bury emotions. It was part of the job.

Now watching Charlie sleep he saw some of the innocence from Charlie's childhood come back.

Except for his nose. His nose was starting to swell. Don hated that. He didn't mean to hit him. Hey, if anyone else had dare hit his brother he probably would have killed him.

He was supposed to protect Charlie from pain not cause it. He hoped that they could come back from it.

"Don't hate me buddy. I'm so sorry," he whispered in complete regret and anguish.

Charlie didn't stir. He hadn't heard. He just continued with his steady soothing breathing.

Don wished he could go back to sleep. He waned to be innocent too. Charlie shifted a bit. His arms had a death grip on his legs.

Don felt bad for him, the hall was almost empty now. It had to be almost dawn.

Don stopped a nurse who was passing. "Excuse me can I get a blanket."

The nurse smiled sweetly, "of course I'll be right back."

It was pretty cold in there. Don shivered. "I wonder what time it is," he asked no one.

Soon the nurse was back. Don stood up and took the paper thin "blanket" from her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Is there anything else?"

"No thanks, we're fine."

"All right then," with that she was gone.

Don unfolded the thing in his hands and carefully placed over his brother. Charlie murmured something but didn't wake.

Don sat back down in the chair. Part of him wanted to leave before Charlie woke up. Run again but then there would be no hope of making up with Charlie.

He forced himself to say and watch over his sleeping family.

His eyes started to droop. He didn't want to sleep. To keep himself awake he hopped to his feet to find the bathroom.

Inside he took a long look at himself. His eyes were dark and his skin was like a ghost. He turned on the faucet and splashed ice cold water on his face. A jolt went through his brain.

He looked back up into the mirror. _'All better.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A loud clap of thunder crashed causing Charlie's eyes to snap open. He was sore. He looked around.

_'No wonder I'm sore. No one can sleep in this position.'_

He slowly and painfully eased his legs back to the floor. He started stretching his arms.

The blanket that was covering him fell to the ground before he noticed it. He picked it up and wondered how it got there.

He supposed it didn't really matter and being as cold as he was he tightly wrapped it around him. He tried to cover as much of himself as he could.

He was able to peek in his father's room from where he sat. He could see the older man sleeping. But Don was no where in sight.

Unbelievable! He left again.

Before Charlie could react his older brother came around the corner. Charlie was relieved that he was still there.

Don saw that Charlie was awake. _'Well here goes nothing,' _he thought.

He sat down next to Charlie, "hey, you're awake."

"Yep and you're still here."

"I was just in the bathroom."

Charlie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "so how'd it go with dad? You guys talked right?"

Don nodded, "yeah we talked. We're okay."

"Good. You should be."

"Yeah," Don leaned down and spoke low but firm, "but are we okay?"

Charlie knew that they weren't. He also knew that he didn't want to fight with Don anymore.

"Yes." He answered quick and hard. Like uttering the word was difficult for him.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Well what do you think? You hate me. Everything that I said earlier I didn't completely believe until you hit me! That just confirmed everything."

Don looked away in shame, "it shouldn't have. I was angry. I know it's no excuse but that's all it was. Anger. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You never mean to hurt me but you do more than you realize. You've been doing it for years."

This stunned Don into temporary silence. "What do you mean?"

Charlie started to lose his composure. "It doesn't matter Don. Just forget it. I said we were fine and we are."

Charlie stood up and started down the hall.

Don panicked, he stood up quickly. "Charlie wait!"

Charlie turned but didn't stop moving, "don't yell, this is a hospital you know."

Don rolled his eyes and caught up with Charlie. He grabbed him by the arm but was careful not to hurt him yet a third time in one night.

"Don let go."

"Okay," he did so, "but you have to hear me out. Please."

Charlie saw the pleading his Don's usually stoic eyes and it reminded him of his own eyes.

He decided to give Don a chance to make it right. After all it wasn't like Don hadn't forgiven him on numerous occasions.

Charlie hung his arms limply at his side and gave his full attention to Don.

"All right I'm listening."

Don didn't really have anything prepared he just had to make Charlie forgive him.

"Look buddy. I know that in a lot of ways I'm not exactly an ideal brother."

"Neither am I," Charlie chimed in.

Don was grateful Charlie had said that.

"Neither of us are. But I have been trying. You have to know I would do anything for you. I'd never let someone hurt you. It's just some of the things you said tonight were, well, true. I didn't want to face them."

Charlie was touched by the confession, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't understand why you were acting so much like…me."

Don laughed softly. "We've both screwed up in situations like this. I guess when you hid away from us, from mom when she was sick I was so mad. I thought you were so selfish. Tonight maybe I got it a little more. Maybe I'm starting to get you a little more."

Charlie's eyes brightened, "really?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Look I don't think I'll ever regret anything in my life as much as I'll regret what happened tonight. I'm so, so sorry."

Charlie put his hand up, "I know you are. I am too for everything that you've ever blamed me for."

"Me too buddy."

Don cautiously wrapped his arms around his little brother. This time Charlie didn't fight him or try to shrug him off. He returned the embrace tightly.

Don felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled ever so slightly and continued rocking Charlie.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Don finally let him go.

"All right Chuck, now why don't you tell me the truth, are we good?"

Charlie nodded sincerely, "yeah, we really are."

"Good, now let's not mention that punch to dad."

"I agree, speaking of let's go see the old man."

"Better not let him hear you call him that."

"Hey Don does it seem brighter in here." They both stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything. I guess you're safe I think the storm's over now."

"You know I don't think that they bother me any more, seriously this time."

Don looked at Charlie with respect, " I believe you. Seriously this time."

"I love you Don."

Don playfully shoved him, "back at you little brother."

They went back to their father with a renewed sense of family. They knew they would be all right now, seriously this time.

The End

Author's Note: OMGsh. I think I'm going to cry. I can't believe it's over. I had so much fun with this fic and you guys have been awesome. Really. I'm going to try and write another soon but I don't know how long it'll take me. You know school. This week was my spring break so I've had plenty of time to write. Anyway happy Easter! Oh and wish me a happy birthday. Tomorrow's the big 16 for me. I'm so excited! R&R please. Thanx buds!

BTW- just so we're all clear I **don't** own Numb3rs or anything to so with it. However, like I said it's my b-day tomorrow so if anyone wanted to give me Don or Charlie…just throwing it out there.


End file.
